


Alpha Protocol brave new world

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: Alpha Protocol
Genre: F/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: the sequal to my personal cannon run  of alpha protocol. anyway enjoy :Ddetails: Background Solider (i like the interactions with Marberg it provides)Rome- defused bombs Madison died (found out her dad was Parker)Taipei- saved sung's life. kept Deng alive.Moscow- Discovered Serkov was behind the smuggling and stopped him form escaping, Kept sis alive, kept brayko alive worked with G22endgame-romanced Mina used g22 turned down offer to work for Halbech. Told Parker about madision. Left Leland alive to dragged to court. saved Mina. Mina killed scarlet





	Alpha Protocol brave new world

South America: Michael Thornton hopped over the wall creeping into the compound this was it. They are 3 alpha protocol members left. Mina who was back at fort Meade accepting high praise and medals for saving the world. Himself on the run on the top of every 3 letter agencies most wanted list and considered by the world to be a mercenary and a terrorist. And finally Westridge former commander of Alpha protocol and the last man he needed to kill.  
Thornton crept forward stealthily killing the guards. Slipping past a camera and creeping into the mansion to see west ridge sitting in his office having a drink he saw mike enter the room his gun hanging next to his leg “hello Mike I was wondering when you would show up.”  
Thornton responded “Westridge. You look well”   
Westridge laughed “I do?” he laughed “Because I have spent the last 2 months looking over my shoulder waiting for you to show up.” West ridge gestured to a chair inviting mike to sit down   
Thornton chuckled “what can I say I’m good at what I do” accepting west ridge’s invitation to have seat   
Westridge sighed “well I can’t argue with that” thinking about how the man had almost single handily thrown a wrench into their plans   
Thornton smiled “I thought about turning you over to the feds”  
Westridge shook his head “but you won’t I could collaborate the existence of alpha protocol. And Halbech claim that they were working with a covert actions group. The world would go to war Halbech would still make a lot of money, millions will die and you would still be a wanted man” Westridge took a drink  
Thornton nodded “I hunted and killed every one of them. Mina is safe with the NSA and has kept her cover as a Halbech contractor… I kill you the whole thing in terms of operations get pined on me and the world goes home safe and sound no one the wiser”  
Westridge took another sip “you always were a patriot mike… I liked that about you”  
Thornton sighed and said “good night Westridge” he then raised his gun and fired Westridge fell out of his chair a bullet wound in his head   
Thornton put away his gun saying calmly “Mina it’s done.”  
Mina’s voice came over the com “that’s it were the only two left?”  
Thornton said “Goodbye Mina follow the plan…and enjoy the rest of your life.” He then dropped the PDA in a fountain on his way out Mike had a life of hiding to look forward to.

NSA headquarters Fort Meade 4 months later:  
Deputy director Anna Monroe was angry. She stormed into the basement of headquarters in search of one agent Mina Tang. The director knew Tang was talented a fine hacker and agent and had just come back from a deep cover assignment. And that’s what she needed to talk to her about.   
She burst in abruptly saying “Agent Tang?”  
Mina looked up form what she was typing saying “director?”  
The Director slammed a file on the table practically shouting “Michael Thornton born in Chicago Illinois abusive father ran away when he was 16 and joined the army. Airborne rangers 2 tours over sea’s where he earned every medal you care to name. After being wounded in combat he went to university and got himself a degree in computer science in record time. Returned to active duty joined delta force spent yet more time over sea’s specialized in recon and stealth ops fluent in six languages described by everyone who knew him as the most patriotic solider you could ever hope to meet. Then out of the blue he goes rogue and becomes a terrorist and a mercenary!? That seem right to you?!” the director yelled clearly angry   
Mina gulped “I don’t understand what you mean ma’am…”  
The director stared daggers at her “don’t play dumb with me agent. I have friends form many different walks of life and they all say the same thing. Thornton defused the bombs in that museum. Provided Intel that saved Raymond Sung’s life and was at that embassy in Moscow so the question is now why are you hiding it”   
Mina cursed out loud before saying “look you know what Halbech was saying about a covert action group…well they were telling half of the truth”  
The director nodded as if to say go on mina sighed “it was designed with the express purpose of burning agents. Mike was sent into Saudi Arabia to track down the missiles Halbech gave shaheed. He thought they were stolen his orders were to recover them and kill shaheed…and like a good solider he followed orders. And they burned him for it. ”  
The director glared “you’re telling me he is not responsible for all of this.”  
Mina smiled fondly “quite the opposite in fact”  
The director chuckled “a man on the outside hmm…Agent Tang I need you to find him we have a job for him.”  
Mina held up a hand “ma’am his government already abandoned him he saved it and now he is being repaid with spending the rest of his life looking over his shoulder…do you think he will want to help you”  
The director took note of mina saying you not us and replied “he is a patriot Agent…that and we are his way home.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed as always feedback is welcome


End file.
